Sticks and Stones
by MasterOfTheAster
Summary: I'm making a stand against bullying with this one-shots on my favorite characters. Sorry not too great... Review please!
1. Sticks and Stones

**Sticks and Stones**

**A/N: I'm going to try to make a stand against bullying.**

**I've been bullied in 6****th**** grade, and this past year in camp. **

**Bullying needs to stop.**

**I'm here to tell people that.**

"Circus Freak!"

"Where's your mommy, Grayson? Huh?"

"No Playboy Bruce to save you, now!"

"Why don't you show us some circus tricks, kid?"

"You should've stayed there, Grayson. Your face looks like it belongs in the circus, anyways!"

"Awww! Poor little Dickie! No parents! Did you cry, back then, too?"

"Oh, look! Grayson's crying!"

"What's the matter? You don't like knives? Or are you still sad about mommy?" 

"Dick! What are those cuts on your neck and face?" Wally looked concerned as he wiped off more cover-up. The sweat from training had taken off some of the makeup, but Wally noticed and had wiped off the rest.

"Nothing, Wally… just from tripping in PE…" Dick said, obviously lying to his best friend.

"Yeah. Uh huh. Hmm." The ginger's green eyes flashed angrily. "Who. Did. This. To. You?"

Suddenly the rest of the team walked in surrounding Zatanna, her face streaked with tears.

That was shocking to Dick, because her dad had been possessed by Fate for almost a year now, and she rarely cried about it anymore. Especially not in public.

Suddenly he noticed her wrist was bleeding.

"We caught her..., you know…" Artemis said, uncomfortably.

"It's just the things people say to me at school. And… I really don't need that now." She said in between sniffles. "Who cares if I grew up in a circus with my dad, or if he can't come to conferences, or Bring Your Dad to School Day?" She started to sob harder. "It's not my fault…"

Suddenly Conner noticed something.

"What happened to your face?"

Dick sighed, pulled up his right arm sleeve, and wiped off some makeup to reveal his arm covered in cuts. He pointed to his face, then arms, and whispered,

"**Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will eventually kill me."**

**A/N I hope you like it, and understand it. I added more to it than the original because otherwise it'd only be, like, 150 words or something…**

**Well…Review and subscribe. **

**PEACE!**


	2. I matter

**A/N: you've all convinced me... **

**FINE!**

**Here's another one-shot…. *grumbles***

"Hey…. Walter?" The blonde asked our favorite red head speedster.

"It's Wallace, but you can call me Wally…"

"OK…Wally… Are you busy Friday night?"

Wally looked up from his locker, which he was getting books out of. A girl **actually **acknowledged him!

…too bad…

"I have a girlfriend…" Wally said uncomfortably.

"EW! Are you damaged?! I just wanted to know if you could tutor me in science! And BTW, FYI, I **have** a boyfriend!"

"…"

"Whatever, **freak**!" She turned and walked away.

"Fine! I'M NOT TUTORING YOU! …Unless maybe you paid me…" Wally called after the girl.

* * *

"Yo! WEST!" A Jock with his posse called after Wally, who was on his way home…and walking extra slow, to (hopefully) be able to avoid his Dad after a long day at work.* It was already 5:00, since Wally had different people to tutor, plus a Science Club meeting.

Wally turned around. "Heyyyy Dash…." He said unexcitedly.

"I saw you talking to my girl! What's your deal?" The bully chewed his gum loudly.

"She was asking me to tutor her…"

"Yeah? TUTOR THIS!" Dash punched Wally into a brick wall.

"Um…OWWWW?"

"Yeah, 'Ow' is right, you little nerd"

'Uh. Oh.' Wally thought to himself before taking another blow.

* * *

"C'mon, boys, let's leave him." Dash said as Wally groaned.

"**Freak!"**

"**Weirdo!"**

"**Loser!"**

"**Idiot!"**

"**Dork!"**

Each kid called him something else, getting in their last words in. Each word they said felt like another kick in the face to Wally.

They walked away, leaving Wally on the ground, bloody and bruised. He had a black eye, two broken ribs, and bruises and aches all over his body.

Knowing that his Speed-Healing would start to kick in in any moment Wally managed to get up and walk all the way home, clutching the side with his two broken ribs.

* * *

Wally walked into his house, hoping no one would notice his lateness.

His father did.

His house smelled like beer.

'shoot' Wally thought as he heard footsteps. Thankfully, most of his bruises were gone and his Black eye was hardy there, however one of his ribs was still broken.

"WALLACE!" His father roared, walking into the room.

Wally closed his eyes and prepared for the beatings.

* * *

Wally sat on the toilet with the cover down, holding a bottle of pills.

He opened the bottle and poured out a couple of the white tablets and stared.

Should I?

I'll do a favor to Dad.

I'll do a favor to Dash.

I'll do a favor to the team.

**I'll do a favor to the world.**

He started to bring the pills close to his mouth.

**WAIT!**

A voice screamed.

**What about being Kid Flash?**

They can live without me.

**What about Mom?**

**What about Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris?**

They're just family. Besides, I was probably just taking up room in their house, anyways…

**What about Dick?**

**What about Roy?**

They can get over me…they have each other.

**What about Megan?**

She has Conner.

**What about Kaldur?**

I was probably just annoying to him.

**What about Conner?**

He hates me, probably.

**What about Zatanna and Raquel?**

It probably won't make a difference in their lives.

**What about Artemis?**

…

**See? You can't find an excuse. All those people, they all love you and care about you. Do it for them. Do it for the people you love, and for the people who love you.**

Wally grabbed the Pill Bottle and threw it in the garbage before making a second thought.

There were people who loved him.

**He'd do a favor for the people he loved.**

'**I'll live because those who mind me don't matter and those who matter to me don't mind.'**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Let's PLEASE try to keep the language in the reviews PG, thanks guys, YOU PEEPS ROCK!**

**OK, here are my review responses:**

**Guest: Yeah, No problem! I'm really happy you're not being bullied anymore!**

**Speak Silence: Dude, That is totally true, and totally the point. Mamish LLR! haha, that's a combo of myl and llr, sorry but Dick is SO not Yeshivish! llr! BTW, you should really call me sometime! I really miss you! OH! ANNNND: y no esta loca! estas loca! estas gordita! XP But, unfortunately, that's all the Spanish I know, and you speak fluent...:/ Maybe me and Rachel (Rocky) can have a convo in Hebrew one time...YES I SPEAK PRETTY FLUENT HEBREW! *Batglare***

**And tell Hammer I'm stuck in Midgard, but I'll come to Asgard in about 30 minutes XP**

**Violet 1313: Thanks! yes, it so is! Thanks for the review!**

**PD3: Awww! Don't cry! *hands tissue box* Thanks for reviewing!**

**FudoTwin17: Dude, SOOOO happy! Thanks so much! Thanks for the review~!**

**minichurros123: Thanks?**

**TRAFALGARLAWSGURL22: Thanks for the advice! And for the review! You rock**

**Lunabell: Oh My Cheshire I am SOOO obsessed with this song thanks so much! Thanks! I did ^^ **

**Dude, I totally agree! Thanks for the review!**

**Sky Spark: awwwww! You makes me blush! Thanks so much for the review and kind words!**

**greekfreak101: I'm so glad!**

**Guest: Totally! Thanks so much!**


End file.
